militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
37th Air Division
The 37th Air Division (37th AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Air Defense Command, being stationed at Goose AFB, Labrador, Canada It was inactivated on 30 June 1970. History Strategic Air Command Established under Strategic Air Command (SAC) in 1952 as an intermediate-level command and control organization at Lockbourne AFB, Ohio. Was responsible for strategic reconnaissance operations at Lockbourne and at Lake Charles AFB, Louisiana. Assigned wings operated RB-29 Superfortress very long range reconnaissance aircraft. Both wings deployed operational aircraft to Far East Air Forces in early 1952 for use in Korean War. Wings re-equipped with new RB-47 Stratojets. Inactivated in May 1952. Air Defense Command Re-activated on 8 September 1955 by Air Defense Command (ADC) at Truax Field, Wisconsin under Eastern Air Defense Force. Was responsible for the construction and development of several Semi Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) Data Centers. SAGE centers developed were at Truax Field, Wisconsin (DC-07) and Combat Center (CC-02); Direction Center (DC-10) at Duluth AFS, Minnesota; and Direction Center (DC-14) at K.I. Sawyer AFB, Michigan. Its defense area included parts of Wisconsin, Michigan, Minnesota, Illinois, Indiana, Missouri, Iowa and southern parts of Ontario, Canada as part of the Pinetree Line. On 8 March 1957, the Chicago Air Defense Sector, along with DC-07 and was assigned to the Division. On 8 October, the Duluth Air Defense Sector, along with DC-10 was assigned. On 8 November, the Sault Sainte Marie Air Defense Sector was also activated along with DC-14. Inactivated on 1 April 1959 as part of an ADC reorganization, most assets reassigned to the senior ADC 30th Air Division (SAGE). Re-activated by ADC a second time in April 1966, assuming the assets of inactivating Goose Air Defense Sector at Goose AFB, Labrador, Canada, including the Manual Control Center (MCC) at Goose. Assumed designation of 37th NORAD Region for stations and allied Canadian Forces assigned to NORAD air defense duties in Canada. Was responsible for atmospheric defenses (interceptor and radar) for northeastern North America, including Greenland and Air Forces Iceland which was transferred from the inactivating Military Air Transport Service. Inactivated June 1970 by ADCOM as part of draw-down of USAF air defense forces in Canada and budget reductions. Lineage * Established as 37 Air Division, and organized, on 10 October 1951 : Discontinued on 28 May 1952 * Redesignated 37 Air Division (Defense) on 3 May 1955 : Activated on 8 September 1955 : Inactivated on 1 April 1959 * Redesignated 37th NORAD Region/Air Division, and activated, on 20 January 1966 : Organized on 1 April 1966, replacing Goose Air Defense Sector : Inactivated on 30 June 1970, remaining assets in Canada transferred to Canadian Forces. Assignments * Second Air Force, 10 October 1951 – 28 May 1952 * Eastern Air Defense Force, 8 September 1955 – 1 April 1959 * Air Defense Command, 20 January 1966 * First Air Force, 1 April 1966 * Aerospace Defense Command (ADCOM), 1 December 1969 – 30 June 1970. Stations * Lockbourne AFB, Ohio, 10 October 1951 – 28 May 1952 * Truax Field, Wisconsin, 8 September 1955 – 1 April 1959 * Goose AFB, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 30 June 1970. Components Strategic Air Command * 68th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing: 10 October 1951 – 28 May 1952 : Detached for service in Japan (Korean War): 10 October 1951-c. 15 May 1952 : Chennault AFB, Louisiana * 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Wing: 10 October 1951 – 28 May 1952 : Detached for service in Japan (Korean War): 10 October 1951 – 17 March 1952 : Lockbourne AFB, Ohio Air Defense Command Air Force * Air Forces Iceland : Goose AFB, Labrador, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 31 December 1969 Sectors * Chicago Air Defense Sector : Truax Field, Wisconsin, 8 March 1957 – 1 April 1959 * Duluth Air Defense Sector : Duluth Airport, Minnesota, 1 October-20 December 1957; 1 January-1 April 1959 * Sault Ste Marie Air Defense Sector : K.I. Sawyer AFB, Michigan, 8 November 1958 – 1 April 1959. Wings * 4706th Air Defense Wing : O'Hare Air Reserve Station, Illinois, 1 March-1 July 1956 * 4710th Air Defense Wing : O'Hare Air Reserve Station, Illinois, 1 March-8 July 1956 Groups * 56th Fighter Group (Air Defense) : O'Hare International Airport, Illinois, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 327th Fighter Group (Air Defense) : Truax Field, Wisconsin, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 343d Fighter Group (Air Defense) : Duluth Airport, Minnesota, 1 January-1 April 1959 * 473d Fighter Group (Air Defense) : K. I. Sawyer AFB, Michigan, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 507th Fighter Group (Air Defense) : Kinross AFB, Michigan, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 4683d Air Base Group : Thule AB, Greenland, 1 April 1966 – 31 December 1969 * 4684th Air Base Group : Sondrestrom AB, Greenland, 1 April 1966 – 31 December 1969 Interceptor squadron * 59th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Goose AFB, Labrador, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 2 January 1967 Radar squadrons * 639th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Truax Field, Wisconsin, 1 December 1956 : Lowther AS, Ontario, Canada, 1 July 1957 – 15 November 1958 * 640th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Stephenville AS, Newfoundland, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 31 March 1970 * 641st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Melville AS, Labrador, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 31 March 1970 * 665th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Calumet AFS, Michigan, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 674th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Osceola AFS, Wisconsin, 1 January-1 April 1959 * 676th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Antigo AFS, Wisconsin, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 692d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Baudette AFS, Minnesota, 1 January-1 April 1959 * 700th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Two Creeks AFS, Wisconsin, 8 July 1956 – 30 November 1957 * 707th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Grand Rapids AFS, Minnesota, 1 January-1 April 1959 * 752d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Empire AFS, Michigan, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 753d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Sault Sainte Marie AFS, Michigan, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 755th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Williams Bay AFS, Wisconsin, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 756th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Finland AFS, Minnesota, 1 January-1 April 1959 * 782d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Rockville AFS, Indiana, 1 September 1958 – 1 April 1959 * 788th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Waverly AFS, Iowa, 15 October 1958 – 1 April 1959 * 790th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Kirksville AFS, Missouri, 15 October 1958 – 1 April 1959 * 791st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Custer AFS, Missouri, 15 October 1958 – 1 April 1959 * 906th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Grand Marais AFS, Michigan, 8 July 1956 – 30 November 1957 * 913th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Pagwa AS, Ontario, Canada, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 914th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Armstrong AS, Ontario, Canada, 8 July 1956 – 1 April 1959 * 915th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Sioux Lookout AS, Ontario, Canada, 1 January-15 November 1959 * 921st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Saint Anthony AS, Newfoundland, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 18 June 1968 * 922d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Cartwright AS, Labrador, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 18 June 1968 * 923d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Hopedale AS, Labrador, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 18 June 1968 * 924th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Saglek AS, Labrador, Canada, 1 April 1966 – 31 March 1970 See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Winkler, David F. (1997), Searching the skies: the legacy of the United States Cold War defense radar program. Prepared for United States Air Force Headquarters Air Combat Command. * Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 37th Air Division Category:Military units and formations established in 1952 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1970 Category:Air divisions of the United States Air Force Category:Strategic Air Command units Category:Aerospace Defense Command units